dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Oni Ju Garuhado
Oni Ju Garuhado 'lit. '''Vengeful Guardian Galahad '''is the vile flip side Draguz of Quasar Galahad with Luinra traits. With Zera Rickers prone to be it's partner Shifter, Garuhado's appearance reminscent of the Zeraiyan alicorns with Dragon Rogue abilities. Profile Fragmented from the Shadow Ra core, Garuhado was born from a Shadow Ra core containing Galahad's Beispirit power indulged from ''Draconic DARK. ''The purpose of it's creation was to sincerely trap Rickers from gaining his ultimate potential to revere along with Galahad again. Imageenered by Luinra Seidlitz, Garuhado was purposed to grip a Nagian execution, only to affect Zera alone. ''Draconic REVENGE Garuhado first appears in the third novel where the fragmented Beispirit dwells deep within Zera, converting him into a cold and passive family member with a drastic amount of transgressions violating the Zeraiyan code. From numerous rituals and small threats to Falco's family, revolts against his family along with epidemic excrutiating dark art rituals materilizes the alicorn to transform into a half canine - draconic beast. Oni Ju Garuhado takes place of where Zera ravishingly stands, tempted to grip and execute Falco under the moon of Glissington Tor while flooding Haselunne into a lava field. It was only then that the Evergrande team along with Falco managed to sing the dragon lullaby, calming the creature while excorsising her lover. With Garuhado completely stiffined to the dark side of Rickers, Zera now has the self esteem to hold dual Galahads as his personalilty. Draconic DIVERGENT Fill out later Draconic AWAKENING Fill out later Draconic PRIDE Fill out later Apperance Garuhado resembles a cross canine equine draconic beast with a lot of wicked determination and selfish pride. Gold armoured canine legs with black fur tipped paws and pearl white ravishing claws. 6 mahagony red eyes line across it's dragon shaped horse head supported by three lavender whisker muzzles, bloody fangs, serpentine tongue, pearl white goatee, along with a signature black and purple horn. Brown mane resembling Zera's signature hair color vivdly runs down it's neck. Two massive Bat wings furled with lavender feather spikes stretch out, three spikes protuding out of each wing joint. The Gold Libra wings along with the pentacle clings firmly around it's prideful chest, the rest of gold protectively snug around it's forelegs and backlegs. The wolf tail flicks out with gold armour, each color reminscent to each EvG member: Digital Purple (Zera), Tibarn Red (DracoLight), Thiyamat Blue (Taliyra), Glaring Yellow (Ryuk), and lastly Regalia Gray (Storm) The Brand of Luinra marks Garuhado's menacing forehead. Dragoma Gear Fill out later Personal Item ''Death Chain, Death Chain EX'' Dragomooriya Fill out later Overview Combat Garuhado potentials a drastic amount of nasty attacks on it's critical enemies. Branded Rebellion, the mysterious type Draguz has the ability to diminish any Draguz opponent of any type as long as it's consecutive towards each turn. Chain Guard allows Garuhado to Hurl out chains that envelope enemy, contracting them under will. Not only will it reward Garuhado with a bonus but it will significantly lower the opponent's tierplay. Breathbreaker not only beams of firey plasma jets across the opponent but it also is capable of slicing through towers and other edifences to unlock items and resources. The last Final Strike move that Garuhado cleverly places on lower HP Draguz is a perfect scenario to end the combat. Dorsacrifice dramatically floods a lava plain while scaling Glissington Tor, gripping enemy before crushing through conctrete. ''Basic Stats'' ''Max Stats'' ''Growth Rates'' ''Class Skills'' ''Damage Rates''''' *Critical Hit Rates vary on each Draguz. Trivia * Garuhado is the first Draguz to be crafted by another Draguz in order to trap innocence. * Shape shifting was hinted early in the series where Marco began to merge into Luinra after Luinra dwelled deep within Rickers to transform into Garuhado. Gallery Will add laterCategory:Draguz creatures